Letters to You
by iced mint-o-chino
Summary: Song-fic. WJ pairing. Woody thought she was done with this charade. He thought she was done running.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing. NBC owns Crossing Jordan and it's characters. "Letters to You" is by Finch.

Summary: Woody thought she was done with this charade. He thought she was done with running.

Spoilers: "You Really Got Me"

A/N: I suck at summaries. This is my first Crossing Jordan fic. I plan on continuing if y'all like it! Please review!

Letters to You

"Maybe all you need is for someone to hold you a little tighter." The words echoed through Woody's mind. He remembered the night. He remembered how hot her breath was on his lips. He remembered the shrill ring of the cell phone.

Then he remembered the karaoke bar. Where Jordan promised him she'd be there when he got back. Woody was scared of her running again. All he wanted was for her to be there when he got back.

Woody was drifting in a half asleep and half awake state as he lied in his plane seat. It had been four long days since he left Jordan in L.A. Now, he was a few hours outside of Boston. He was ready to see her again. To pull her close and hold her there forever.

_Can't you see that I wanna be _

_There with open arms…_

Woody's plane landed in Boston. He collected his bags and waited for a cab. Woody went home to drop his things off. Grabbing his keys off the counter, Woody headed for his car. The big plan was to surprise Jordan at work. He needed to see her. Woody arrived the morgue. Outside, there was a man selling flowers. Woody bought a bouquet of six roses. He took the elevator up to her floor.

Woody stepped off the elevator where Lily greeted him.

"Woody!" She said and walked up to give him a hug. Woody gave her his token grin and said hello. The talked aimlessly a little.

"Where's Jordan? I want to give these to her." He asked and gestured to the flowers.

"It must have been a good trip to L.A." Lily said with a smirk. "But Jordan isn't back yet. I can open her office for you." Woody's expression changed.

"Not back? From L.A.?"

"Um… I don't think she's back yet. If she is,then she hasn't been here."

"Thanks, Lily." Woody tried to play off his concern. "Is Garrett around?"

"Yeah. In his office." Woody was almost running down the hall.

_It's empty tonight and I'm all alone_

_Get me through this one…_

"Dr. Macy," Woody called, pulling the door open.

"Woody! Hey! Are those flowers for me?" Garrett asked with obvious sarcasm in his voice. Woody chuckled a little.

"Have you heard from Jordan?" Woody asked, getting right down to business.

"Not for a couple days. I figured she was following up with paperwork and everything in L.A. and then she would be back." Garrett said. Noticing the worried and perplexed look on Woody's face, Garrett became nervous. "Why Woody? Have you not heard from her?"

"I… no. I haven't talked to her since I went to Miami. I left her a few messages, but they said nothing important, so she didn't call back. I figured I'd see her when I got back. That she'd be here." His voice dropped a little at the end of the statement. "God…I didn't think she'd do it again."

"What?" Garrett asked, now lost.

"Run." Woody replied with distance in his deep, blue eyes.

Do you notice I'm gone? Where do you run to so far away? 

"What happened in L.A., Woody? Sit down and tell me." Woody took a seat on Garrett's couch.

"Jordan and I… well, we got pretty close. I almost kissed her on the roof in L.A. Her cell phone rang and interrupted. I wanted to spend time with her in L.A. and figure stuff out. Instead, she put me on a plane to Miami. Before I left, she promised me she'd be here when I got back. She told me that she wouldn't run again." Woody got up and threw the flowers in the trashcan. "I guess she lied." He walked out of Garrett's office in a rage.

"Woody!" Garrett called after him.

"What?" Woody barked when he turned around.

"You know Jordan. Give her a little time and some space. She'll come back." Woody barley acknowledged what Garrett said before plowing down the hallway.

_I want you to know that_

_I miss you_

_I miss you so…_

Woody climbed into his car and sped out. He picked up his cell phone. Her number was speed dial number one. The phone rang five times and then went to her voicemail. He called again and after two rings, the voicemail picked up. She had slammed his call.

"Jordan. Don't do this please. Call me back. Whenever." He pulled into a parking lot and strolled in to Max's bar.

_I__want you to know that_

_I miss you_

_I miss you so…_

TBC…

A/N: Good start? Please let me know if I should continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Letters to You 

The phone next to her head was ringing. Jordan woke from her sound sleep and turned over to look at it. "Woody" the screen read. It stopped ringing. Jordan put her head back down. As soon as her eyes closed, the phone rang again. She pressed the square button on top (a/n: it's a Nextel feature thingy) to disconnect the phone.

"I can't deal with this right now." She said to herself as she turned her phone off and rolled over to go back to sleep.

_I'm writing again_

_These letters to you_

_Not much, I know_

She had been staying in some crappy, little hotel by the airport. Jordan hated L.A. She hated being away from home. But most of all, she hated doing this to Woody. Jordan couldn't bear the thought of hurting him, which is why she ran away. She kept telling herself that time to cool off was the best thing for them both. She didn't need to be the one to break his heart. She didn't need to be the one to get hurt either.

Realizing that there was no going back to sleep now that she was thinking of all of this, Jordan pulled herself out from the mess of comforter. She looked at the clock. It read 2:30 pm 'It's a lot later than I thought' she said internally. She hadn't slept that late in a long, long time.

Her feet hit the floor and she tried to lift herself out of bed. Realizing she was a little more hung over than she thought, Jordan made her way over to the shower.

After a cold shower, Jordan got dressed and decided to go for a walk and get something to eat.

_But I'm not sleeping_

_And you're not here_

_The thought stops my heart  
_

Woody was trying to figure out what to do. Now, he found himself in the bar, waiting for Max. Woody was staring intently at the wood grain that made up the bar top. He was so focused on that bar that he didn't notice Max talking to him.

"Woody!" Max yelled.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Woody replied coming out of his daze.

"You look like you need a drink. Whiskey. No beer will fix what you're got." Max said as he grabbed a glass.

"How 'bout a double?" Woody replied.

"Oh, well then. It's about Jordan if you're drinking a double."

"Bartenders know everything. I swear."

"Well, I read people for living. And I can read you pretty well. And I know my daughter. Dare I ask what she did this time."

"I sacred her away. Again." Woody said as he took the first sip of his whiskey. He winced at the taste.

"If I know Jordan, she'll come back. It'll take some work and so frustration, but she'll come around. She really cares about you Woody." Max said with that guru look in his eyes. "You may need to track her down and convince her."

"Garrett says she needed time."

"That's true. But you need to be there. If she has time alone, she'll just talk herself out of it. She makes all decisions based off of her emotional fear. Sense means nothing to that girl. Jordan is stubborn as a mule." Max paused and a small smile came to his face. "I'll tell you one thing though, she doesn't get that gene from me." They both laughed.

Woody's tension began to disperse. The monkey was slowly climbing off his back. Woody decided he was going after her. He pulled a 10 out of his pocket and laid it on the bar. "Thanks, Max. I gotta go." Woody said and jumped up. Grabbing his coat, Woody was gone. Max was confused, but not surprised by the suddenness of Woody's actions.

"For the love of God Jordan, please don't be stupid." Max said to himself, shaking his head.

_Do you notice I'm gone? _

_Where do you run to so far away?_

Woody made his way back to his apartment. He threw some clothes in a duffle bag and made his way to Lagan airport. He wasn't going to let Jordan get away that easily. Woody parked in the daily parking and grabbed the shuttle to the main terminal. Woody walked up to the United Air booth.

"How can I help you, sir?" the young woman asked with a smile.

"Yes, um… I need a seat on the next available flight to LAX. I need to got tonight." Woody pleaded.

"Ok… we have one seat left on the 12:45 am flight. It stops in Cincinnati. You'll be there by 9 am tomorrow morning."

"I'll take it," Woody said putting down his credit card.

"Ok… here you are Mr. Hoyt. Gate B 15. Have a nice flight."

"Thanks," Woody grabbed the ticket and was on his way through security.

He sat in a seat by the gate for hours until the flight boarded.

_I want you to know that_

_I miss you _

_I miss you so…  
_

Jordan ended up going to some dumpy bar. A bad band was playing and some loser guys were hitting on her. After feeling sufficiently violated and plastered, Jordan called it a night. She walked back to her hotel.

Jordan went into her hotel room and pulled off her shoes. Glancing over at the clock she groaned. It was 1:47 am. She fell into the bed. It took about an hour for sleep to overcome her.

_I want you to know that_

_I miss you_

_I miss you so…_

The next morning, Woody arrived in Sunny California. He called in to his boss and requested a few days off because his "uncle was sick." 'What a lame excuse,' he thought to himself. Woody rolled up to the sunset division. Woody was greeted by the cop he had worked with on Faye's case.

"Do you think you could trace a credit card for me?" Woody asked the officer.

"Sure. Name?"

"Jordan Cavanaugh."

"Um… a couple places in the last week. I'll print 'em up for you."

"Thanks, man." Woody said giving him a pat on the back.

Woody sat in the rental car and looked over the places on the list. Only one hotel. Woody made his way over to the "Sun and Sand Hotel" near LAX.

_I want you to know that_

_I miss you_

_I miss you so…_

Woody strolled in and up to counter. "Hi, I need a room number for Jordan Cavanaugh." He said with his usual smirk. Woody couldn't wait to see her. One, the look of shock on her face would make him laugh. Two, he really need to talk to her and sort through everything. He wanted to assure her it was all ok.

Woody paced in the elevator. He was so nervous. His palms were sweating and his heart was racing. The elevator doors peeled back. He walked down the hall. "405," he said to himself, "this is it." He raised his hand to knock.

_No more looking _

_I've found home…_

TBC…

A/N: Please review!


	3. Breathing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. "Breathing" is by Lifehouse

A/N: Ok, I ran out of lyrics for the song "Letters to You." So, here is another song with the same sort of premise. In honor of that song, the chapter is called "Breathing." Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed. Y'all rock.

Letters to You

Woody raised his hand to knock on the door. He stopped. His nerves were getting the better of him. He was scared. Woody leaned his head against the door. Woody hadn't seen Jordan in close to a week and clearly she didn't want to see or talk to him. Otherwise, she would have come back, right? Woody shook his head. He didn't spend 500 dollars and a night on a plane to chicken out. He knocked lightly at first. No answer. He knocked again, this time louder. "Come on, Jordan. Open up."

Her eyes shot open when she heard his voice. She thought it was housekeeping and was going to ignore it. Jordan practically fell out of bed. She jumped to her feet. Realizing she was in her bra and underwear, she grabbed a sweatshirt and sweatpants off the chair near the TV. She struggled to put them on and hopped around. Woody was wondering what was taking so long. He sighed and began to walk away.

_I'm finding my way back to sanity, again_

_Though I don't really know what _

_I'm gonna do when I get there_

All of a sudden, the door flew open and he heard her call him. "Woody!" she yelled. Man, he had missed the sound of her voice. He turned around to see her standing in the doorway gawking at him.

"Hey Jo-jo," he said with that 100-watt Woody grin.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked with a small amount of anger in her voice.

"I fly across the country to see you and that's what I get?" He asked, only half joking.

"Why did you come here?"

"I needed to see you. I can't let you run, Jordan. Not again." He said as he stepped closer.

"Woody…"

"No, I need to sort things out with you. We are not pretending there's nothing between us anymore. I'm not going to let you pretend. And I'm sure as hell not going to let you hide." He took another step. They were now dangerously close together. Jordan's breath became more ragged. She didn't know what to do. Everything inside her head cried out to run, to protect herself. But, her heart screamed to kiss him. Instead she gulped and tried to regain control.

"Do you want to come in?" she said, trying not to sound flustered. She turned and walked through the door. Woody took a deep breath. He couldn't tell where this was going. All he knew was that he was wandering into a hotel room with a half hung over and half angry Jordan.

_Take a breath and hold on tight_

_Spin around one more time_

_And gracefully fall back to the arms of grace_

The room was a wreck. Clothes were strewn about. Half eaten plates of food were lying around, along with some empty liquor bottles.

"If I knew I was going to have company, I would have cleaned up." She said trying to shove her stuff into a corner. Jordan looked like a train wreck. She had messy hair and bags under her eyes. She just looked worn out. To Woody, she never looked more beautiful.

"Jo…look…" He started, only to be cut off.

"Ok. I have been more than nice. And now, I have something to say and I am going to say it. I was planning on going back, ok? I just wanted things to cool off. I don't need a relationship. I am way too complicated for one of those. I don't think I can handle having my heart broken again. I really don't want to be the one to break your heart. And… I decided I wasn't going to be the 'rebound girl' anymore. I'm done with being the temporary. It has been hard this year. Since, well, Devan, and all, but I am not playing this game. So don't think you can come in here and sweet talk me into anything, Woody Hoyt." Jordan was out of breath. She was pissed.

"Jesus…did you breathe at all when you said all of that?" Woody asked trying to lighten the mood. Off her look, Woody cleared his throat and tried to be serious. Woody began to pace back and forth.

"Ok Jordan, my turn to talk. I know running is natural to you. That it feels right, but you can't run from everything. You need to stop eventually. I know you're scared…but, that is the best part," Woody argued with a half-amused smile. " Love is all about being scared. The adrenaline of not knowing what's going to happen is amazing. You need to trust yourself a little more. You need to trust me, Jo-jo. I'm scared of getting hurt, too. But, what I'm even more afraid of is not taking this chance. I want to live, Jordan. I want no regrets in my life!" Woody was getting closer and closer. Jordan felt her breathing change, just as it had in the hallway only moments ago.

_'Cuz I am hanging on every word you say, yeah_

_Even if you don't wanna speak tonight, that's all right_

_All right with me_

"You would never be just a rebound for me, Jordan. That's what Devan was. I was rebounding from you. I needed someone to fill that hole," Woody confessed to her. Jordan looked shocked. Jordan was still retreating from Woody's advances. Finally, she hit a wall. There was nowhere to go. "See, you can't run anymore, Jordan. This is destiny."

_'Cuz I want nothing more _

_Than to sit outside heaven's door_

_And listen to you breathing _

_That's where I wanna be..._

He took her face into his hands. "You know what my only regret is." Jordan couldn't speak. She just shook her head 'no.' "Not making you mine years and years ago. I shouldn't of let you get away. And I'm not going to let you evade me anymore." Then, his lips came crashing down onto hers. The kiss was amazing. It was rough and needy, but at the same time soft and tender. There was a yearning for more as they fought for dominance.

When they pulled away, both of their chests were heaving. Woody pushed away a strand of hair from Jordan's face. He began to sing. "I'm so tired. Tired of waiting. Tired of waiting foryou…" he serenaded.

"Farm boy, don't' quit your day job." She managed to get out before enveloping him in another kiss.

_Where I wanna be..._

TBC...

A/N: Please Review!


End file.
